


Energy to Spare (Only for You)

by Rosey_Writes



Series: Rosey's 2018 Kinktober [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But he still wants summa that Galra Dicking - Freeform, M/M, Sex Work, Shiro is a V tired stripper - Freeform, Sleepy Sex, Tired Sex, Yeehaw AU, also Ulaz is super proud of his bf - Freeform, moonlight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes
Summary: “He’s right there. You might have to help carry him home, Ulaz.”And Ulaz could see the truth behind his words. Shiro was barely awake as he wiped the make-up off his face and tried to get as much of the glitter off of his skin and out of his hair as he could… but Ulaz secretly didn’t mind the glitter too much.





	Energy to Spare (Only for You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> More Moonlight AU!! **throws glitter everywhere** Enjoy! Also, Kinkade makes a guest appearance~
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> 10/8 = Somnophilia/Sleepy | Prostitution/Sex Work

Ulaz stepped aside as several of the dancers walked by him in the back hallway of _Atlas_ , a few waving to him and others yawning widely as they finally clocked out of work. He knew how taxing this job was for them -- from dancing on and off for hours on end, to working from the late hours of the evening until the earliest hours of the morning. Having had to watch over them on the nights he moonlit as a bouncer for the bar, he had nothing but the utmost respect for them… that and an overwhelming sense of protectiveness and concern for their wellbeing.

Well… that held especially true for one dancer in particular. The dancer that had him making more time for his job here simply to watch him work and to watch over him.

He went further down the hall, knocking softly at a door, only to have it open immediately. He blinked in mild surprise when he met the gaze of yet another dancer -- Ryan, if he remembered correctly -- as the man returned the look with a bit of a smirk. He pointed his thumb back over his shoulder to one of the vanities in the room before hoisting a gym bag over his shoulder.

“He’s right there. You might have to help carry him home, Ulaz.”

And Ulaz could see the truth behind his words. Shiro was barely awake as he wiped the make-up off his face and tried to get as much of the glitter off of his skin and out of his hair as he could… but Ulaz secretly didn’t mind the glitter too much.

He looked back to Ryan with a simple nod. “I have no problem in doing so. Have a safe drive home, Ryan.”

“Will do. See you when you moonlight again,” Ryan replied with a slight grin as he walked by and gave a slight wave.

Ulaz waved in return before heading in, making sure Shiro could at least hear him in the room with him as he came up behind him. One hand rested on Shiro’s shoulder and drew his attention right before Ulaz gently ran the pads of his other hand’s fingers through his hair. The effect was immediate: Shiro slumped back against him with the slightest moan of protest as tension ebbed from him and more glitter fell from his locks.

As he massaged Shiro’s shoulder alongside his scalp, while also helping clean out his hair, Ulaz scanned the room for Shiro’s things, making sure he knew where everything was so that he could help collect it all when Shiro was ready to go. His ears twitched in surprise when he felt Shiro’s hand rest on top of his and then heard Shiro’s tired drawl drift up to his ears.

“Ulaz, noooo… I don’t want you to have to carry me out…” He was practically whining, a clear indicator of just how deep his exhaustion ran.

Ulaz chuckled as he carefully tilted Shiro’s head back, kissing his forehead gently. “I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

Shiro huffed and pouted up at him, and Ulaz couldn’t help but chuckle again as Shiro’s tired state made his supposedly angry expression look utterly adorable. “I refuse to make you work harder than you already do.”

Ulaz raises an eyebrow, amusement still prevalent on his features. “Well, is there anything that could help wake you up? Because short of that, it’s likely I’ll be carrying you home.”

The onyx eyes that gazed back at him went unfocused for just a moment as he saw the cogs turning in that wonderful mind. Soon, though, a smirk graced those lips as Shiro eased himself up and off the chair, turning and leaning against the vanity.

What a sight he made… the satin robe only tied off around his middle and doing little to conceal the broad chest beneath it. Shiro’s hands rested on the flat surface to give himself better stability as he spread his legs, giving Ulaz a good look at the half-hard cock peeking out from beneath the thong he had worn in his last set. A sharp inhale through his nose, and his gaze slowly drifted back upward… practically undressing Shiro with his eyes alone before they reached his face.

There, he found Shiro worrying his lower lip in his teeth, already flushed with excitement and need as he shifted further onto the vanity. “I can think of one thing…” His voice dropped to a purr as he teased the strap of the thong. “... and I was kind of hoping we could do this anyway, sooo… I’m already prepped for you, baby.”

Ulaz stiffened in surprise and sudden arousal, somewhat cautious even as he approached due to where _exactly_ they were. His hands still slipped under the soft fabric of the robe to grip Shiro’s wide hips, talons flicking over the skin so lightly Shiro almost didn’t feel them. “Are you certain…? Someone could walk in…”

Even as he voiced this concern, he felt an odd sort of… _rush_ from the idea… that anyone could come in and see them in the throes of passion. Shiro was clearly excited by this prospect as well, his hands immediately latching onto the fly of Ulaz’s uniform pants and expertly undoing it.

“Let them…” He crooned softly as he peeled the fabric back and took in the sigh of relief that fell unbidden from his lover’s lips. “Let them come in and see just how good we have it…”

That did it. That gave Ulaz just the push he needed to quash his reservations and pull Shiro’s hips even closer, his twin cocks already peeking out from his increasingly constricting undergarment. One of his hands dipped down to the fabric to ease it down enough to let the engorged flesh breathe as the other hand tugged the string that barely passed for an undergarment to the side. The briefest brush of the pad of his finger against Shiro’s twitching opening eased Ulaz’s worries of him being prepared enough as the lubricant soaked the tip of that particular finger.

He finally slotted their bodies against each other, his forehead nuzzling against Shiro’s insistently before their lips met in an equally insistent and desperate kiss. Strong arms wrapped around Ulaz’s shoulders to bring him even closer while Ulaz put the tapered tip of one of his members to Shiro’s entrance. It took no effort on his part for it to slide inside, the tight channel practically pulling him further in even as he started an easy pace.

Pleasure slowly ebbed into their minds, overriding their senses and making Ulaz brace one of his hands on the vanity. The fingers still gripping Shiro’s hip dug in for better pull with each thrust further in, their breaths mingling together in a mix of sharp gasps and soft moans as Shiro brought a hand down to free himself from the thong the rest of the way. He practically keened once he did as he woke up just a bit more, taking just a second before his hand held onto Ulaz’s free cock and his own as best as it could. Gods, their combined girths made his hand ache when he began stroking them languidly, but the pressure was utterly euphoric and had them both keening in desperation as they each picked up their paces.

The twitch of the cocks in his hand and his ass -- as well as the tightening of his own sac -- cued Shiro in to the fact they were both already so close, taking care to angle their cocks towards his chest in an effort to keep from staining the uniform shirt stretched tight over Ulaz’s form. His change in angle came not a moment too soon as they both climaxed within a split second of each other. Shiro gripped tightly to Ulaz’s muscular shoulders as he rode out his high, his eyes screwed shut as he felt warmth splatter onto his chest and coated his insides. His breath came out in slightly labored pants as he felt Ulaz relax against him and could feel his breathing match his in terms of how ragged it was.

Slowly, they both caught their breath, Ulaz nuzzling Shiro’s neck tenderly as he eased back slowly. “That was quite a rush… Maybe we could go again if you want. I don’t think the cleaning crew is quite done with the main floor…”

Shiro laughed lightly as he teased the soft strands of hair brushing against his ear. “As tempting as that is, why don’t we just continue this at home?”

“I suppose that would be for the best…” Shiro then felt a rare smirk grace Ulaz lips from where they rested on his neck. “But something tells me I’m still going to be carrying you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make Ulaz just a bit of a tease too. Can't let Shiro have all the fun~~
> 
> Also, did ya catch the little hint as to why this is called "Moonlight" AU? [ Well, it's part of the reason ;) ]


End file.
